Resources
What resources are available to learn about these methods? When available, this page links to other pages; otherwise, it lists the resources (until the list gets large enough to warrant a separate page). Other Pages In addition to this page, see * Journals, Reference Books, Organizations, Articles, and Software Introductory Materials * Syllabi ** http://polmeth.wustl.edu/syllabi.php Listservs * PolMeth: The listserv of the Society For Political Methodology http://polmeth.wustl.edu/polmeth.php. It has announcements for conferences, papers, jobs, etc. * PSTR-L: http://www.h-net.org/~psrt/ * APSA's Jobs Listing http://www.apsanet.org/section_74.cfm Blogs * http://www.stat.columbia.edu/~gelman/blog/ "Statistical Modeling, Causal Inference, and Social Science" Andrew Gelman * http://computational-political-science.blogspot.com/ "A students blog on political science, the use of computer simulation in the social sciences and various other topics." Ronald (?) Data Sources * Inter-university Consortium for Political and Social Research (ICPSR). http://www.icpsr.umich.edu/ ** "established in 1962, is an integral part of the infrastructure of social science research. ICPSR maintains and provides access to a vast archive of social science data for research and instruction, and offers training in quantitative methods to facilitate effective data use". ** Has some data on elections, social change Conferences * ASPA ** http://www.apsanet.org/section_222.cfm ** This Year: August 30 - September 2, 2007 ** Deadline: November 15, 2006 *** Notification: March 2007 * 23rd Annual Summer Meeting of the Society for Political Methodology, July 20-22, 2006 ** UC-Davis http://www.polmeth2006.ucdavis.edu/#REGISTRATION ** Paper Deadline: ?? * Midwest Political Science Association ** http://www.indiana.edu/~mpsa/conferences/conferences.html ** This Year: 65th Annual Meeting, April 12 - 15, 2007, Chicago ** Generally: April of each year ** Deadline: Past ** Notification: November * List of "Invitations" for papers: conferences, etc http://www.papersinvited.com/ Training Programs * Empirical Implications of Theoretical Models EITM ** NSF Funded program at Michigan, 1 month in summer (June-July 2006) ** http://www.isr.umich.edu/cps/eitm/eitm2006/index.html ** App by February ** Eligible AFTER Qual Exams ** Another EITM also held at Washington U in St. Louis: http://wc.wustl.edu/eitm/ * Michigan Summer Institute: ICPSR (”Inter-university Consortium for Political and Social Research”) Summer Program in Quantitative Methods of Social Research ** http://www.icpsr.umich.edu/training/summer/ ** two four-week sessions of the 2007 Program will be conducted June 25 - July 20 and July 23 - August 17. ** App in February * GeoDa Summer Workshop, 2006 ** Luc Anselin’s training workshops; ** “Foundations” of Spatial Regression: June 19-22, 2007; $1,200 ** “Fronteirs” of Spatial Regression: June 25-28, 2007; $1,500 ** http://sal.uiuc.edu/ * Agent-Based Modeling, Complex Systems ** Sante Fe Institute, Complex Systems Summer School ** http://www.santafe.edu/education/indexCSSS.php ** “It is open to students in all countries. Students are expected to attend for the full four weeks. No tuition is charged” ** Deadline Not Posted Grant Resources * http://fundingopps.cos.com/about/fundingopps.shtml Community of Science. An excellent broad resource for finding funding for fellowships, scholarships, grants, travel, etc. * US Government Grants ** www.grants.gov (note – incompatible with Firefox?) ** Record of prior USG grants, Catalogue of Federal Domestic Assistance http://12.46.245.173/cfda/cfda.html ** NSF, especially Political Science Program, http://www.nsf.gov/funding/pgm_summ.jsp?pims_id=5418&org=SBE&from=fund * http://fdncenter.org/ Foundation Center. The premier database of non-profit sector grants. * APSA's grants http://www.apsanet.org/section_191.cfm; http://www.apsanet.org/section_512.cfm * SSRC’s List of Fellowships http://www.ssrc.org/fellowships/